Playful Negotiations
by Ishvallan
Summary: Someone offers a challenge with a valuable prize with an equally valuable cost- information. A friendly game between claimed enemies, perhaps turning contention to cooperation.


Author's Note- I wrote this mirroring each move as I played a game of chess. As the game progresses, there are several moves often between captures and important moves. This was long enough without detailing every move.

-0-0-0-0-0-

All was normal, loud, and active aboard the Thousand Sunny on another day at sea until the ship came to an abrupt halt.

Luffy was nearly thrown from the Sunny's head, catching himself and swinging back onto the grassy deck. Nami came out of the upper library, while Franky came up from the decks below.

Robin emerged from her and Nami's room, "Is everyone alright?"

"What happened? Did we hit something?" Nami asked.

"I hope not. Luffy, you're supposed to keep an eye out for reefs, sea kings, and other stuff in the water while you're up there!" Franky scolded his likely inattentive captain.

"Don't look at me, I didn't see anything. Maybe it's too deep to see." The captain waved his hands in front of him to shield from the misplaced blame.

The crew on deck peered over the sides to see what may be the issue only to see the rear of the ship was encased in a thick layer of ice. Not only was it all around the rear hull, but it crept up over the Sunny's rear port, preventing them from Bursting out of the entrapping feature.

"Oh, that's all, we're just stuck backwards in an iceberg." Luffy hardened his arm and blew into it, preparing to smash the ice.

"I don't think you want to do that, captain." Franky mentioned lifting his sunglasses with his tiny internal hand.

"Why not, we can't sail with it on us, can we?"

Franky's face had gone pale and stern. "I can only think of one source of so much instant ice, and he doesn't seem the person who would want us getting away before he said what he came to say."

"Oh, that guy." Luffy put on his own serious face. This wasn't a situation he or his crew were prepared for. "ZORO! SANJI! We're about to have trouble!"

No sooner had everyone scrambled to the deck ready for a fight before a large mound of ice protruded from the see, lurching over the edge of the Sunny's rails. It was as though a wave was washing over but instantly freezing as it went. The overarching edge shattered as ice dropped all over the deck to reveal a man that the whole crew had come to fear, with good reason.

Kuzan, formerly Marine Admiral Aokiji, turned ally of the Blackbeard Pirates.

The crew remembered their last interactions with him, preceding and following their incidents at Water 7 and Enies Lobby. Luffy likewise remembered the Admiral at his full fighting intention during the War of the Strongest. Luffy and Robin were the most worried for their encounter, knowing that even after all of their training, they were still leagues away from this lone man's power.

"Excuse me, pardon my interruption but I've come to speak with Nico Robin." The tall man politely introduced, dusting some frost from his long green jacket.

"Like hell, Frostbite. You're not taking my Robin-chwan away from us!" Sanji instantly charged up his Diable Jambe while Zoro prepared his swords.

"No, I don't think he's here for a fight, and all of us together fighting at our best would still have trouble with him. If he's here to talk, let him talk." Luffy waved his crew down.

"Arigato, Mugiwara. If you don't mind, I would like some time in private with Robin. Do you have a place we might use?"

"That depends what you need it for." Luffy was hesitant to either start an unnecessary fight or to allow a member of his crew into a vulnerable position with this man. While he lacked the bloodlust for pirates of that lava guy, he still wasn't someone to freely trust- Admiral or affiliate of a rival pirate, a Yonkou at that.

"I'd like to play a game with her. I've even brought my own board." He removed a black and white checkered board from his bag, with a smaller satchel that likely held the pieces.

"We'll use the Library, captain." Robin stepped forward. "I accept your invitation. I would hope that you would be honorably open with us if this were some sort of trap to capture or hurt any of us."

"I can assure you it is not a trap, but I make no other promises."

The two walked quietly up to the library. The others tried to follow but Robin closed and locked the door, Kuzan even sealed the cracks and the window with ice to prevent eavesdropping or peeping in. Whatever was about to happen, it was intended for her and the former Admiral alone.

They began setting out the pieces on the chessboard, a very ornate carved stone set, one he likely had received during his time with the Marines.

"What do you say we make this game interesting, Miss Robin?" maintaining his usual tone of politeness.

"How would you define interesting, sir?" She was trapped in a small room with one of the most dangerous men in the world who had consistently warned her he was her enemy. She was reasonably on edge but kept her composure- if this were to be a game, then it was more than just what was on the board. The game had started from the moment he set foot on the ship.

"After every capture, the captor asks a question. The magnitude of the question based on the value of the piece. Little curiosities for pawns, vital information for the main pieces, significant information for the queen."

"That sounds acceptable. Conditions for Check?"

"We give the other a piece of information divulging a weakness of one member of our respective crews- the Straw Hats for you, the Blackbeards for me."

"I'm not betraying my crew to Blackbeard." Robin said to him sternly but still at a volume of conversation.

"I don't report to that man, this information is for my own interest."

"Conditions for Checkmate?" Robin continued inquiring.

"The winning player will take the loser as a captive. No struggling, no fighting, no allies coming for rescue."

"Why do you think I would agree to any of that?"

"Because you think you can win and information on one's future opponents is always valuable. What you can learn may be worth what you may divulge."

She had hit the point she expected. For all Aokiji's power, strategy was not what he was known for- his reputation was for combat which he was suspiciously avoiding. He was not going into this planning to win, he had ulterior motives.

Kuzan offered to solidify their terms by extending his hand for a binding shake.

"We make an agreement. No lies, no half truths, no intentionally vague answers. No going back on our words." Kuzan had clearly planned this for some time, and the chess game was the best chance he had figured to get her to agree. There was obviously more to this than he was letting on. He couldn't be too forward with what he knew while convincing her to reveal information of her own.

"Agreed. The advantage to win may be mine, but the advantage to break the agreement appears solidly on your side." She shook his hand and agreed to the terms. They sat down to play.

Kuzan gestured to the board, "Lady's choice, white or black."

"White, of course. It would better suit a Blackbeard affiliate to play his color." While the statement was said with polite tone, both were aware of the minor insult she had just paid.

Robin made her first move, a safe pawn opening.

Defensive moves were taken back and forth, neither wanting to make the opening capture or to forfeit it. But an opportunity presented itself and Robin took it to the great surprise of the challenger to make such a bold, and possibly foolish move.

White queen takes Black queen.

She knew the board, it would be instantly captured by a mere pawn, but she wanted the heaviest questions out of the way as they were clearly the more important part of the game. She also hoped that removing the strongest pieces would provide a bit more control over the board.

She took a few moments to decide what her largest question should be, but settled on something that had caused her fear for months.

"Why did you side with the Blackbeard pirates?" She stared coldly at him wanting an answer to what plagued her mind since she'd heard of his decision.

"I didn't side with anyone. I am taking a gamble on the future. You of all people in the world cannot be allowed to know the details Void Century, and if it is Poneglyphs which lead you to the One Piece, then surely that information lies there as well. He is the best able to prevent your crew from reaching that place. I do not side with him, he is a means to prevent a catastrophic end."

Black pawn takes white queen. He recognized her plan to trade, but had already planned all of his questions.

"At what point did you decide to use knowledge of the Void Century to destroy the global stability provided by the World Government?" His own cold stare matched her own. This was no mere friendly match, it would hopefully be one to identify what level of force needed to be taken against her and the crew.

"After they decided they were willing to unleash the Ancient Weapons on the world. They have proven they are not above mass exterminations of civilians who threaten their rule. If the Buster Call is not the strongest weapon they could use, we should hope to never see a stronger threat in their hands. You yourself have been as much witness as I what lengths they will go to for power, and how many innocent people they will sacrifice."

With the initial major questions out in the air, both felt more comfortable being defensive and preserving their information. The tension of honesty and how they would answer was broken, but now there were more threats to be had in the details and at risking the betrayal of their crews.

Pieces moved back and forth to protect one another while attempting to infiltrate the enemy lines. It was a long while before either slipped and left a piece unprotected, and another much less costly trade was made.

Black knight takes white pawn.

"How did you know former Vice Admiral Jaguar D. Saul?"

"He was a very dear friend. I found him washed aboard a shore on Ohara not entirely long before the Buster Call. I brought him food and water, and spoke with him while he built a raft to carry him somewhere else. He taught me how to handle my sadness and pain, and he promised me someday I would find friends who would truly love me. Had it not been for him, I would n have allowed myself to die long before I ever met the Straw Hats. Saul was right, Luffy and our crew have been those friends."

White rook takes black pawn.

"I ask you the same question."

With some surprise, Kuzan objected. "No repeats."

"That wasn't agreed at the beginning." She overruled his objection.

He did not consider this oversight, but it would likely be of minor consequence.

"I had known him for many years in the Marines, and we shared a great deal of mutual respect. He was a very dear friend to me as well. He left our ranks when he learned of our orders to initiate the Buster Call on your home island. I allowed you to live out of respect for his desire for you to do so, but he was too much of a physical threat to our fleet to allow him to live after his betrayal. I hoped from that day forward that you would never make me regret that decision, but thus far you have walked a fine line of that choice for me."

Kuzan made a clever move hoping to force her to choose between two major pieces, but her move forced him to shift focus to defend rather than to capture.

White pawn takes black pawn, avoiding the trap to take her rook by setting up a trap to cause a problematic Check.

"Why continue allowing me to live every time we meet if you harbor that regret?"

"Because I have not yet decided that your death is necessary, nor your crew's. You all consistently prove to be on the moral side of Justice even if you oppose law and Government. I do not wish to create more death than is necessary for the wellbeing of others."

Moves and questions both came more quickly as they settled into the rhythm of the game.

Black knight takes white pawn.

"Why did you agree to this game knowing I could kill your entire crew at any minute?"

"Because I have never known you to go back on your word. Even when reputation, rank, or death is on the line."

Robin initiated the first major capture since the exchange of the queens in the early moves.

White bishop takes black bishop.

"Are the Blackbeard pirates anywhere near us right now?"

"No. And I will throw in that they are not aware of this meeting. I do not share my intentions with them, nor they with me. We mutually are using each other's strength for our own ends."

Another move to pin her piece left the first opening.

White bishop takes black pawn-Check.

"Why fight to the death for an appointment you didn't want?"

"Akainu is nearly as great a danger to the world as you are. While you could destroy faith in the Government through the Void Century, he could destroy it with rash acts of destruction. He will not hesitate to implement the Buster Call. Such a man should never have inherited so much power and we will all surely feel the impact of that mistake soon."

She shuddered as memories flared.

"And your crew mate?"

"Stronger, the doctor's horse. He is just a horse as far as I'm aware, no powers or exceptional strength. But Teach considers him as much crew as any other and he does become involved in combat."

She was a bit surprised he would give such a useless weakness, but the game was still early.

White pawn takes black pawn.

"How did you lose to Sakazuki on Punk Hazard?"

"His desire for Absolute Justice was stronger than my desire to prevent it. His mind has become fanatic and it fueled him to a level I could not withstand. Eventually his armament haki surpassed mine through sheer force of will."

Black rook takes white pawn.

"Where did Luffy get his new strength?"

"He trained under Silvers Rayleigh."

Multiple connections were obviously made in the older man's head. Kizaru's claim of running into the Pirate King's first mate on Sabaody Archipelago, and his escorting Luffy to Marinefold after the War of the Strongest. This was not an allegiance which would go lightly. He failed to hide his shock enough, and Robin made note that this affiliation got under the powerful former Admiral's skin.

White rook takes black pawn

"Why are you allowing me such a substantial lead?"

"I am not allowing. I am far better at fighting than I am at Chess."

White pawn takes black pawn

"Why propose a game where your loss means your capture if you do not expect to win?"

"Because my capture is inconsequential, but yours could make all the difference. Whether in my custody, or I in yours, I can ensure you will not be able to do what I hope to prevent."

Black rook takes white pawn

"Why do you continue playing this game knowing that your answers may lead to your destruction."

"Because any other option would mean surrender, and I agreed that meant capture."

White bishop takes black rook

"If I were no longer a threat, would you stop the others from reaching the One Piece?"

"I think I would not, but my affiliates would intercept you regardless because seek it themselves. I do not know what lies there other than the information which I know for fact you cannot be allowed to learn."

Kuzan's forces were entirely falling apart as he lost his ability to defend every piece.

White bishop takes black knight.

"What do you know about the Void century?"

"That is a queen level question and I would say you wasted yours on a question worthy of a pawn."

She paused to reconsider her question and chastise herself for being so careless with her most valuable chance to learn more.

"Why do the Marines turn blind eyes to the injustices of the world?"

"We are ordered to by those higher than us."

White bishop takes black pawn

"Why listen to their orders when you are the strongest military power in the world?"

Aokiji merely stared at her. "The World Government is supposed to represent the will, safety, and best interests of the people of this world. To follow their orders is to do what is best for them But I understand your meaning that if the leaders of the Government act against the will or well being of the people, then we are not fulfilling our duty to the citizens of this world by following those orders. Great care is taken to hide things even from us, but the Marine's eyes and ears stretch farther than the Government would like. They cannot hide everything, especially if that injustice is an order we are made to follow. Many have abandoned our cause because of such ideas, our friend Saul being but one of them."

Black rook takes white bishop.

"Why risk throwing the world into chaos with the Void Century rather than waging war on those who keep it hidden?"

"Because the Marines are too strong to surpass. A military force would never reach them on their mountain."

White bishop- Check.

"Most of the crew is of weak alliance. Threat of recapture, death, or losing the promise of personal wealth will cause many if not most to abandon Blackbeard."

Move after move, Kuzan was losing his hold on the game. He saw many points where she could have set up to finish him, but he knew this had become short of an interrogation, getting every bit of information out of him that she could within the limits of their rules.

White rook takes black pawn.

"Could the Marines be convinced to turn on those of the World Government who allow or order atrocities against the people of the world?"

"Not as a whole force. Some could be, perhaps a significant portion given the right revelations. But there are those such as Akainu who can never be convinced, and they are the most dangerous to any rebellion."

White knight- Check.

"Van Auger's glasses or his weapon. Without them he is nearly useless."

Black rook takes white pawn.

"Could you get a message to Dragon's revolutionaries if needed?"

"I know methods of doing so if we reached a civilized island. But the method and time it would take depends on the recipient."

The intention of this meeting had finally been settled. They were not necessarily on the same side, but a peaceful end to the Government was a common goal. But it was time for Kuzan to make some more direct offensive and get this conversation truly started as well as receiving some information on the Straw Hats.

Black rook- Check.

"Nami is our sole navigator and possibly the weakest of our crew. Take her and we are dead in the water. But take her and Luffy will go on an unstoppable warpath. It is a rage I don't think even you want to see."

Black knight takes white knight, Check.

"Would the Revolutionary Army work with Marines to bring down the World government peacefully?"

"It has been considered but deemed improbable to achieve. But it could be on the table in the right circumstances. In response to Check, I myself am greatly limited by my own physical abilities, even considering my powers. Without them I would be the most vulnerable of the crew."

She noted his new aggression and knew the game was in its final stages.

White bishop- Check.

"Doc Q has an illness which creates openings that make him vulnerable to attack. He avoids combat for this reason, but make no mistake he is very dangerous to challenge at any other moment."

White rook- Check.

"Shiliew has a bloodlust which can leave him vulnerable once it begins."

Black rook- Check.

"Chopper's strongest form only lasts a few minutes and renders him unable to move for a long period of time after."

Black Bishop- Check

"Brook relies on speed, but his body itself can be very fragile. It is unknown how his Devil Fruit will react to any type of damage as it has survived being reduced to hair and bones."

White rook takes black bishop.

"Did you create this meeting to negotiate an alliance between Revolutionaries and the Marines?"

"No, but this discussion helped me think of a way to preserve the stability of the world while ending the unjust leadership of it. And you may even get to live at the end and seek your knowledge if the world is stabilized beforehand."

Black rook- Check.

"Ussop is dependent on his satchel of ammunition and tools, and will cower in fear of anyone of superior strength."

White pawn- Check.

"Burgess has no capabilities but for his astronomical strength. He would have no means to deal with a ranged combatant."

White king takes black knight.

"What message do you wish to get through to the Revolutionaries?"

"Draw marines to the sites of the Government's atrocities rather than liberating them. Let the Marines see what they are allowing to go unchecked. Do not fight them, let them see that they are on the wrong side and that Justice is not Absolute."

Black rook takes white pawn.

"Will you keep the Void Century secret if true peace and justice can be achieved without it?"

They had thrown off the value of captures, and were nearly speaking freely.

"I cannot say for sure until I know what it is and why it is so violently guarded."

White bishop takes black rook- Check. And with the last of Kuzan's forces removed, he has no choice but to prepare to surrender. It is only a matter of time.

"When the time comes, which side will you join? Justice, or revolution?"

"If all goes well, they can be one and the same. And that will not be the side of the Government or Akainu. I will side with the people of this world. Our first mate, Lafitte, lacks the physical power to overcome your strongest crew."

White pawn promoted to queen

"I suppose we made no contingencies for this situation," Robin said at a loss for knowing what to do.

"I know that the events of the Void century led to the formation of the World Government. If the public were to know what occurred, the leaders of this world are quite sure they would lose all control. Not just their positions of power, but that the world would be thrown into anarchy which they, the marines, nor the revolutionaries could control or peacefully quell. It could only end in great bloodshed, a global war. That is why the Void century must stay hidden. A more peaceful solution must be reached."

She realized he had given her the Queen capture level information he had denied her earlier, and finally felt the gravity of what her actions could cause, as well as understanding why this man was so afraid of what she might do.

White bishop- Check.

"Teach has no means to resist damage. His ability causes him more pain than what he sustains should create. He relies on his constitution to outlast his opponent while he wears them down with his abilities."

Robin moves her king to block the last escape of Aokiji's king. He is neither in Check nor has anywhere to move. Stalemate.

"You are free to go, Kuzan." A peaceful solution to a productive conversation. She extends her hand to her opponent in a game, but a possible new ally for events to come.

"An unexpected but wise move, Nico Robin. Much like our situation. I cannot allow you to destroy our world with your decisions, but the world may be unable to be saved without you. How we proceed from here will change the world. Thank you for your time and insights, but I must be going." He shakes her hand and removes his icy barriers from the door and window of the library.

With that, he strode out onto the deck, wordlessly leaped up onto the ice which remained over the rail, and gave them a wave farewell as he walked across ice under his feet across the sea, releasing the ice which held the Sunny as he did so.

"Robin. What do we do now?" Luffy asked wearing the same serious face he had when they'd gone into the library.

"We continue ahead. I have a message to relay to your father."


End file.
